Supernatural One Shots
by Reighn Venhem 33704
Summary: These are just some random one shots. No particular pairings. I am rating this 'M' cause I never know when I'm going to get all freaky in a story. :


**A/N: This is my first Supernatural story. It's not a full length one just a one shot and I have NO intentions of expanding on it but it's been swirling in my head since the last episode aired. I hope you like it please review and let me know what you think .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…although I wished I could rent the Winchester boys for a night! **

Guardian Demon

Meg had been an employee of this crappy psych ward for a few weeks now. She had volunteered to watch over Cass smirking into Dean's handsome skeptical face at the offer. She knew he figured that she had an ulterior motive and surprise she did. Of course, it wasn't the one that he was thinking. She knew that Cass was no longer going to be of any use in the war that was waging until he got that Lucifer sized monkey out of his head. No, she was doing this for a completely different purpose all together. That damn kiss, even now she could feel the firm press of his lips on hers the way his tongue had swiped hers and the warm contact of his body as he had lightly slammed her into the wall. She also remembered the feeling of being washed in a clear spring waterfall. It had felt like she was clean for the first time in her life. She also remembered the passion she had felt. Just remembering it brought a goofy smile to her face. Damn that angel and damn that kiss! It was making her do stupid things.

Meg had snuck into the ward that night to watch over Cass. Over the last few weeks he had only been slightly coherent at night. Of course, not every night, but still at least he recognized her and she enjoyed the play of emotions that ran through his eyes whenever he saw her. She enjoyed the other things that happened as well. She'd worn a flowing red dress tonight not even bothering to wear underwear she'd strapped a blade to her thigh and a gun to her other. She was here for his protection after all. She wondered if tonight he would wake from his stupor and they would…interact. Meg closed her eyes and remembered the first time they had had a nightly encounter. She had been sitting on his bed watching whatever torture Lucifer was playing on him cross his face and then suddenly he was looking directly at her. He had slammed her against the far wall so fast she hadn't even been able to get a word out. Cass' hand had encircled her neck his body inches from her own. She'd wanted to wrap her legs around his waist, but had held herself in check. "Watch yourself, angel, I'm just here to help." She'd said sarcasm thick in her voice. She wasn't one to be a pushover after all. "I don't need your help, demon. Why are you really here?" Cass had growled out his breath fanning her face his lips millimeters from her own. Meg had smirked at him trying with all of her might not to reach up and bring his head down to close the gap between them. "I told you, I'm here to help. I told your Winchester boy that I would watch over you while you visited crazy land and your brother." Meg said she intentionally squirming to press her breasts against his chest loving the feel of his body heat against her as warm liquid pool from her core wetting her panties. Cass looked at Meg his blue eyes narrowing as he scented her arousal. "Is that the only reason you are here?" He said as he pressed his body more firmly against hers. "Are just here to be my…guardian? Or do you have another reason?" Cass brushed his lips against Meg's. Meg tried not to whimper as he deepened the kiss. She was…or had been a high ranking demon she shouldn't be giving in to the angel so quickly, but again she felt that cool clean feeling the buzz of her own arousal and his as her body began to warm even more as his hand slid down from her neck to her breast then to cup her mound. Meg gasped pushing her body more firmly against that probing hand. He hadn't even tried to unclothe her and she was already having a mini orgasm. Damn, angel! As they kissed she bit his lip hard enough to extract blood. Cass had pulled his head up and stared at her then with a little more viciousness than she had expected from him he lowered his head again and crushed her lips with his own biting her lip and then trailing kisses down her neck biting and licking until his mouth hovered above her taut nipples. Meg arched her back urging him to place one in his mouth. She didn't even care that her shirt and bra were still on she just wanted to feel his wet tongue on her. Then just as quickly as he had regained consciousness his eyes had glazed and he was back in whatever hell that was his new home now. Meg had sighed as Cass had backed into the corner and sat curled up in a ball hands over his head.

The same thing had happened a few more times over the past few weeks. Each time them getting further and further. The last time his fingers had danced over her clit and entered her hot heat to pump a few times before he had gone back into that world in his head, if it happened again she was taking no chances, hence no underwear. Meg smiled to herself sitting down in the chair across from Cass' bed. She wondered if tonight would be the night she made a man out of the angel that was fast becoming her favorite distraction.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I like how it turned out. It was way hotter in my head but you know how it is when you can't quite find the words to describe the pictures in your head. **


End file.
